At present, our world has entered into a blooming technological development stage of a new era, and various electronic or information products derived from a microprocessor are introduced continuously to bring tremendous convenience to people, which is indispensable to our daily life. As all kinds of information and electronic products are developed and improved continuously, people have high demands on quality accordingly. Therefore, it is not difficult to see whether or not the future information and electronic devices will bring us a more convenient, effective, and humanistic service, which is also an important index for evaluating whether or not the development and manufacture technologies for information and electronic products of a country lead other countries.
It should be a common experience for many people that one of our good friends unexpectedly pays us a visit at home while we are out. Then, if such visitor still remembers our mobile phone number, it only takes a phone call for the visitor to contact with us. However, if the visitor forgets our phone number, then the visitor is forced to leave with disappointments
Further, if you want to purchase a set of CDs for learning English, but you are at work while a salesperson knocks at your door to promote the sale of such kind of CDs, then you will miss the chance of buying those CDs from that salesperson. In the meanwhile, it also has a hidden risk that a salesperson may come up with an evil mind of stealing things from your home after that salesperson rings your door bell and nobody answers the door, and it thus confirms that no one is in the house of the visiting family.
If there is a computer device integrated with the popular mobile phone, then we can monitor the situation of a visitor through the mobile phone at a remote end. Such arrangement is definitely a big contribution to the extensive consumers. As to the computer and mobile phone manufacturers, it is a great idea and tool for increasing the sales volume of their products.